SGA fait du camping
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Vous connaissez Martine? Non? oO Alors plongezvous dans cette fic courte et drôle et vous ne verrez plus jamais martine avec le même regard!


**  
Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

Voila l'idée!  
Est-ce que vous connaissez Martine?  
Non?   
Martine à la mer, Martine à la campagne, Martine va à l'école...Ha voila, ça vous dit quelque chose!! Et bien j'ai eu envie de faire un petit délire **SGA versus Martine**.

Ma seconde idée a été de faire chaque chapitre avec une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, issue de l'univers des gaters et gateuses d'ici et d'ailleurs!  
Voici donc le premier Opus en collaboration étroite avec Sapholune.

**SGA fait du camping**

Elle avança avec précaution, jugeant le moment le plus propice pour s'installer. Il régnait une chaleur presque étouffante sous la toile épaisse. Le soleil avait du mal à filtrer par la porte close. Bref, tous les ingrédients qu'elle aimait était réunis, moiteur et pénombre. Elle avait repéré le lieu où elle souhaitait dormir depuis déjà quelques heures mais le va et vient incessant de l'intrus l'empêchait aborder la zone en toute quiétude.

Maintenant elle était seule et comptait bien mettre à profit ce moment. Elle avança encore un peu, glissa une patte sous le duvet puis une autre. Oui, cet endroit sera parfait!

Un éclat de lumière pénétra brutalement. Elle chercha à s'enfuir mais c'était inutile, impossible. Elle se glissa davantage encore sous le duvet mais celui-ci fut rejeté en arrière, libérant l'espace autour d'elle. Une possibilité de fuite? Espoir futile. Une ombre noire terrible s'abattit sur elle, la réduisant à un petit amas noirâtre et gluant.

_-Voila, elle est morte!_

_-Non je ne rentrerai pas dedans!_

Ronon était agacé, voire un tantinet énervé. Cela faisait dix minutes que McKay s'agitait, refusant de se coucher à cause d'une araignée qu'il avait vu pénétrer dans sa tente. Évidemment le colonel Sheppard n'avait été d'aucun secours. Il avait rit bêtement puis s'était glissé dans sa propre tente, d'où émanaient encore quelques gloussement étouffés. Teyla le suspectait de regarder la scène discrètement...c'était fort probable. En attendant, Rodney avait prévu de partager le couchage de Ronon et ça, le Satedien ne pouvait l'accepter.

_-Bon cela suffit maintenant! Elle est morte..._

Ronon exhiba la semelle de sa chaussure sur laquelle était écrabouillée la pauvre bestiole.

_-Elle est là, vous la voyez? Regardez, un, deux, trois...il ne manque pas une patte!_

_-Oui, mais j'ai comme un début de réaction allergique. Je suis certain qu'elle a traîné ses huit pattes un peu partout dans ma canadienne. Et puis je suis sur qu'il y en a d'autres, tapis la dedans, prêtent à se jeter sur moi..._

_-Pour une fois que quelqu'un est prêt à se jeter sur vous! Huit petites pattes qui vous câlinent en remontant le long de vos gambettes!_

Le colonel Sheppard était hilare. Il sortit de sa réserve, une bombe insecticide à la main.

_-Voila de quoi détruire toutes traces de votre ennemi. Allez vous doucher McKay, ça vous fera du bien et quand vous reviendrez tout zen, tout calme, votre tente sera comme neuve...n'est-ce pas Teyla?_

L'Athosienne fixa le militaire avec un oeil mauvais.

_-Allez Teyla, on ne va quand même pas le laisser dans cet état là?_

Teyla regarda Rodney qui descendait une petite colline en direction des douches. Ses épaules voûtées traduisaient sa fatigue nerveuse. Il avait pourtant été clair avec le docteur Weir. Il détestait le camping. Il voulait son café chaud et son matelas orthopédique. Il voulait son intimité, pouvoir déambuler en caleçon et ronfler sans avoir peur du moindre commentaire. Teyla avait un peu pitié de lui. Coté commentaire, cela avait vraiment mal commencé...et ce n'était que la première soirée. Elle se tourna vers John.

_-Ok, je vous aide à lui faire un nid douillet mais vous gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous et pas un mot sur cette histoire d'araignée à notre retour sur Atlantis._

Le colonel adressa à Teyla son plus beau sourire puis retourna la tente de Rodney sans aucun ménagement. Le duvet ainsi que le sac entrouvert de Rodney s'étalèrent sur le sol. Teyla et John entreprirent de tout remettre au propre. John aspergea d'insecticide chaque recoin de la tente puis Teyla lui fit un petit coin douillet pour dormir. Elle hésita quand à la conduite à tenir avec le sac d'où sortaient pèle-mêle, caleçons, chaussettes, bandages auto-agrippant, trousse d'urgence et barre de chocolat. Finalement avec un sourire canaille, elle prit deux barres et en tendit une à John.

_-Voila notre salaire colonel._

Le sourire du dit colonel valait son pesant de cacahouète. Ce ne serait évidemment pas le cas de Rodney lorsqu'il découvrirait le délit. Enfin...tout travail mérite effectivement salaire!

Alors que John et Teyla profitent des derniers rayons de lumière en grignotant leur butin, Rodney revint agité.

_-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda le chef d'expédition à l'attention de Ronon qui avait suivit McKay peu après son départ._

_-Rien, juste deux jeunes filles qui accaparaient les douches. McKay n'a pas voulu attendre. Quand à moi, j'ai profité de l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Cela fait un bien fou!_

Tout en maugréant dans sa barbe, McKay rejoignit sa tente et l'inspecta. Finalement il sembla satisfait et se redressa, retrouvant toute sa prestance naturelle.

_-Parfait! Merci Teyla._

Regard noir de Sheppard.

_-...Heu...et merci colonel. Quand a vous Ronon, ne vous approchez surtout pas de ma tente. Vu la couleur de l'eau, je parie qu'elle renfermait un taux de bactéries et autres germes largement supérieur à ce que ma peau fragile de terrien ne peux tolérer!_

Et sur ces mots Rodney disparu dans la tente.

Le silence.

Le silence puis les ronflements!

John hésita. Il aurait bien aimé se rendre aussi aux douches finalement. Il regarda le dernier faisceau de lumière disparaître puis renonça à cette escapade nocturne. Il s'assit auprès du feu que Teyla venait d'allumer.

_-Je ne suis pas certain qu'Élisabeth ait eu une bonne idée en nous envoyant camper ensemble._

Teyla s'installa à ses côtés.

_-Allez, John, laissons une chance à son plan. Jinto m'a dit que vous connaissiez de super histoires qui donne un lâcher de poux!_

_-Hahaha, non, pas un lâcher de poux! La chair de poule! Ok...vous connaissez l'histoire de Damien et la malédiction?_

Ronon se joignit à eux et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les rires ponctuèrent les ronflement.

**oooOOOooo**

Les deux soleils éclairaient le campement. L'un était éblouissant. Il était magnifique, presque hypnotique et effrayant. Le second n'était plus que l'ombre de qu'il avait été. Une étoile captée par une autre, deux soleils qui ne faisaient plus qu'un astre étrangement ovale d'où émanait une curieuse déclinaison de jaune et de orange.

John Sheppard fut le premier à se lever...enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba sur le runer qui enfilait son lourd attirail, couteaux, couteaux et couteaux et l'athosienne qui terminait sa séance d'étirements.

_-Bonjour tout le monde!_

Le colonel fit un simulacre de mouvement d'assouplissement, courbette en avant et roulement approximatif des bras, puis s'installa confortablement devant le petit déjeuner. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le contenu de son auge, Sheppard faisait déjà la grimace...son nez l'ayant prévenu.

_-Pouha! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tambouille?_

Pas de réponse.

Et pour cause! Au même moment le docteur McKay sortait de sa canadienne, le visage joyeux comme à son accoutumé à l'approche du petit dej' .

Sheppard fut donc contraint à agir, ce qu'il fit avec grâce et délicatesse. Il pris ses jambes à son cou, laissant Rodney pantois mais heureux à l'idée d'avoir tant de nourriture pour lui tout seul.

Pauvre McKay.

Teyla s'approcha de lui avec son sourire mi-figue mi-raisin ou plutôt mi-ange mi-tueuse!

_-Mangez Rodney, je l'ai préparé avec des herbes locales qui ressemblent un peu à des plantes athosiennes._

_-Un peu?_

**OooOOOooo**

_- Êtes-vous vraiment sur d'avoir fait le bon choix, madame?_

_-Certaine major Lorne! En plus, cette expérience ne pourra que rapprocher et souder davantage encore, les membres de cette équipe._

_-Oui madame, mais pourquoi le camping?_

Les yeux d'Élisabeth se mirent à briller mais le major ne sut si cela était bon signe ou non.

_-Quoi de plus convivial que le camping, la nature... calme et paisible?_

**OooOOOooo**

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Des pins, des saules et quelques palmiers s'entrelaçaient au milieu des orties et autres ronces. McKay marchait comme un playmobil, tapant du pied à chaque pas dans l'espoir d'effrayer les serpents.

_-C'est bientôt fini ces simagrées! On n'est pas sur la lune! C'est censé être une balade initiatique, comme au bon vieux temps des scouts!_

_-Désolée colonel mais moi au camps je ne claironnais pas joyeusement au milieu des jeannettes._

_-Je parie que vous étiez de corvées de patates?_

_-C'est quoi des patates?_

_-C'est quoi les scouts?_

La première question venait de Ronon, la seconde de Teyla.

-_Ce sont de gros tubercules...les patates hein, pas les scouts_.

Teyla et Ronon s'échangèrent d'un regard alors que McKay et Sheppard riaient comme des enfants. Finalement l'idée du docteur Weir avait du bon.

Ils riaient encore bêtement quand un bruit les interrompit. C'était une sorte de raclement, comme quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui se libérait les voix aériennes, histoire d'y faire de la place.

Évidemment McKay fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita derrière Ronon. Teyla et Sheppard ne mouftèrent pas. Sans plus de commentaires ils reprirent leur progression, arme à la main, tous sens en éveils.

Soudain des feuilles se mirent à bouger et un nouveau bruit suspect leur parvint. Ronon brandit son sabre et se jeta tête la première dans les fourrés.

Des bruits terribles parvenaient des branchages. Des grognement inhumains, graves et gras, des couinements incertains à la limite de l'audition terrienne...puis un petit rire étouffé que l'on avait du mal à attribuer à une bête féroce, qu'il s'agisse de l'ennemi... ou de Ronon!

Soudain le buisson face à eux s'anima et Ronon en sortit. Il exhiba triomphant l'objet de leur terreur, un tout petit phacochère bleu.

_-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! Franchement il n'y a pas de quoi casser quatre pattes à l'araignée de McKay._

_-On dit trois pattes à un canard Ronon, mais l'idée est là en effet. Il est adorable._

Sheppard attrapa l'animal, lui câlinant tendrement le pelage au couleur azur.

Septique, McKay n'osa pas trop s'approcher.

_-Il a quand même un regard qui ne me plais pas. On dirai qu'il fomente un mauvais coup!_

_-Rodney! C'est un cochon! Juste un petit cochon bleu._

_-Un cochon bleu avec des yeux jaune citron. Vous trouvez ça normal vous?!_

A son tour Teyla s'approcha du petit animal qui tremblotait entre les mains du colonel Sheppard. Elle posa sa main sur son échine. Le petit cochon paru se calmer et ferma ses yeux, s'endormant presque dans les bras du militaire.

Ronon, de sa voix caverneuse le réveilla en sursaut. A moins que ce ne fussent les paroles qui agitèrent l'animal.

_-Franchement McKay, il est pas bien gros votre terrible cochon. Mais bon, avec un bon assaisonnement, on pourra sans doute en tirez quelque chose. Teyla, il vous reste des herbes?_

_Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Je me suis encore trompé d'expression?_

Sheppard et Teyla étaient médusés. Impossible de parler, de répliquer, tant la proposition de leur ami leur semblait inappropriée. Même le jambon...heu, le cochon, regardait Ronon avec des yeux attendrissants. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire:

_-Au secours, ne me mange pas, je suis mignon, regarde!_

Mais Ronon ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Quand à Rodney McKay, rien que l'idée de manger de la viande bleu lui déclencha un urticaire foudroyant.

Ce fut finalement Sheppard qui coupa cet échange surréaliste de regards affamés ou emprunts de pitié.

_-Ronon, on ne mangera personne! Ce cochon est dorénavant sous ma responsabilité et sera la mascotte de notre équipe. D'accord?_

Évidemment Teyla ne put qu'accepter, mais Ronon continuait d'émettre des doutes. Afin d'y remédier, Sheppard trouva la solution miracle.

_-Je baptise ce petit cochon Liz, comme ça je suppose que vous n'aurez plus vraiment envie de le bouffer, espèce de brute épaisse!_

Ronon reprit la marche en bougonnant, suivit de près par un McKay suspicieux et deux adultes aux allures de gros bébés cajolant leur doudou.

_-Il est trognon!_

_-Oui vraiment adorable!_

_-On avait pas ça sur Athos._

_-Sur la Terre non plus...en tout cas pas de cette couleur._

_-Vous croyez qu'il va beaucoup grandir?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Sur Terre certain cochon était monstrueux._

_-Deux à trois mètre de haut?_

La question venait de Ronon. Le colonel Sheppard explosa de rire.

_-N'importe quoi! Bien sur que non Ronon._

_-Et bien ici, il semblerait que la question ne soit pas si dénuée d'intérêt._

Rodney surprit le colonel qui relâcha son attention de Liz. Son regard tomba d'abord sur celui du scinetifique, pâlichon comme à son accoutumé, puis sur celui de Ronon, plus sérieux que jamais et enfin sur celui de...heu de quoi au fait?

L'animal qui se dressait devant eux était énorme, largement trois mètre de haut pour un et demi de large. Il avait un étrange nez aplati mais tombant au grès de ses mouvement de tête. Son pelage bleu zébré de jaune rappelait celui de la petite Liz. De fait, la jeune mascotte s'agita en poussant des couinements ridicules.

Teyla s'avança vers la bête, portant fermement le boule de poils bleu.

-_Je crois que nous avons devant nous la maman de Liz...et elle à l'air fâchée_.

Teyla posa l'animal au sol. Celui-ci se mit à courir vers sa mère avec une évidente bonne humeur.

Le colonel Sheppard en profita pour donner le signal de départ, tout doucement d'abord, comme une rumeur qui ronronne aux oreilles puis en criant...mais il était déjà loin!

_-Je croie également qu'il serait judicieux de déguerpir...ON DEGAGUE!!!!_

Son cri d'alarme, comme un top départ, fut suivit par la plus ridicule débandade de tout les temps. Sheppard courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, McKay collé à ces dites fesses comme à une bouée de secours! Teyla les suivit assez rapidement et les dépassa sans aucune difficulté...au grand dam de ces messieurs. Quand à Ronon, il fendait l'air de son sabre et zébrait le ciel de son arme thermique, espérant faire fuir la génitrice en colère.

Personne se sut à quel moment la bête abandonna sa poursuite. Sheppard et sa team coururent jusqu'au campement et ce ne fut qu'une fois bien à l'abri de la toile fine et légère de leur tente qu'il reprirent leur respiration. McKay fut le premier à dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas mais n'avoueraient jamais, même sous la torture.

-_Je hais le camping, je hais la nature, je hais ce jeu stupide, je veux rentrer à la maison. TOUT DE SUITE!!!_

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney était sanglé sur un siège incliné aux allures de fauteuil de dentiste. L'image était d'ailleurs assez proche de la réalité tant le scientifique semblait pâle et effrayé. Il gesticulait et hurlait dans son apparent sommeil.

_-Je veux sortir d'ici!!!_

Le docteur Beckett s'approcha d'Élisabeth Weir.

_-Je pense qu'il faut cessez là l'expérience docteur. L'électrocardiogramme de Rodney est perturbé, il est très stressé._

_-Voyons docteur Beckett, McKay est toujours stressé!_

_-Oui mais même Ronon semble un peu perturbé._

_-Il a peur? Du camping?_

_-Non, non, mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude._

_-Bien mais s'ils voulaient arrêter prématurément leurs vacances, ils le feraient non?_

_-Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont peut-être plus tout à fait conscience de là où ils sont._

_-Très bien, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Débranchez l'appareil Carson._

Le docteur Beckett abaissa un petit levier cerclé d'un zébra rouge et jaune. Aussitôt une lumière clignota sur l'étrange casque que portait Rodney. Derrière lui, Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon étaient également ficelés à ces drôles de fauteuils. Tous comme un seul homme, ils ouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent leur nouvel environnement, loin des araignées, des cochons géants et des saucisses en brochette.

Le docteur Weir les accueillit avec un large sourire.

_-Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce simulateur?_

John s'essuya le front du revers de sa main.

_-Très réaliste._

_-Peut-être un peu trop, compléta McKay._

_-Étrange univers teinté de nos souvenirs. Mélange de Pégase et de la Voie Lactée._

_-Et...?_

Elisabeth était impatiente de connaître l'effet produit par cette technologie importée d'SG1. Le colonel Carter leur avait fait parvenir, suggérant qu'elle pouvait simuler avantageusement des missions et des situations extrêmes. Mais elle avait aussi mis en garde Elisabeth contre certains effets négatifs comme ceux vécus par son équipe dans une société sous emprise d'une réalité virtuelle. Sam avait aussi été clair sur les problèmes rencontrés par Teal'c lors des premiers essais. Aussi une sécurité avait-elle été installée, permettant d'interrompre la simulation à tout moment, entraînant automatiquement le réveil de tous les protagonistes. C'était le choix qu'avait fait le le docteur Weir, stoppant nette cette partie de campagne zen, calme et reposante.

_-Et rien du tout Elisabeth. Vous vouliez savoir si les impressions étaient réalistes et la réponse est oui! Oui, extrêmement réalistes. Voilà, est-ce que l'on peut se débarrasser de toutes cette tuyauterie maintenant?_

_-Évidement colonel. Mais pourquoi avez-vous l'air mal à l'aise tout les quatre? Le camping, la nature, cela devait être génial comme vacances non?_

Le docteur Weir affichait un visage naïf, presque enfantin, dévoilant une pointe de jalousie à l'égard de ses hommes qui avaient eu la chance de partir quelques heures en vacances virtuelle alors qu'elle devait gérer la cité sans pouvoir s'octroyer ce droit.

Ronon quitta la salle sur un grognement.

_-La prochaine fois que vous nous envoyer en vacances docteur Weir, permettez moi de choisir la destination._

_-Et ce serait?_

_-Un vaisseau ruche me semble plus reposant que la campagne terrienne. Moins risqué en tout cas!_

Teyla sourit puis pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'une Elisabeth médusée.

_-Je crains qu'il ne vous faille trouver de nouveaux cobayes docteur Weir._

Sur ces mots, Teyla quitta également la salle, suivit de près par Rodney qui soupirait et réclamait avec tendresse la douceur de son lit.

Elisabeth regarda fixement le colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci faisait mine d'être concentré sur le vécu de son expérience. Elle choisit de ne pas en reparler pour le moment, de laisser passer quelques heures avant de faire un débriefing. Elle quitta silencieusement la pièce, tout aussi pensive que Sheppard.

Dès qu'il fut enfin seul avec Carson, John retrouva son entrain habituel.

_-Tout est ok Carson?_

Le docteur Beckett était surpris par ce revirement de situation. Le colonel Sheppard qui avait l'air moribond quelques secondes plutôt affichait à présent son sourire le plus charmeur.

_-Dites-moi Carson, tout ce que nous avons vécu a bien été enregistré?_

_-Oui, tout est sur le disque mémoire de l'appareil._

_-Comme une vidéo?_

_-Heu, non. D'après Rodney c'est plus sous forme de données informatiques. Nous pouvons reproduire à l'infinie une même situation, vous faire revivre certains moments ou certaines sensations, mais vous êtes seul maître de la situation. Nous ne pouvons ni intervenir dans le déroulement de l'action ni la vivre par procuration via l'appareil._

_-Si cela était nécessaire, pouvez-vous me renvoyer à un moment précis?_

_-Oui, je pense, mais Rodney serai plus à même de le faire avec précision._

_-Non, non, inutile de le déranger, il a sûrement une éruption cutanée virtuelle à soigner. Pouvez-vous me ramenez...là!_

le colonel Sheppard désigna un instant précis sur le programme temps qui défilait sur l'écran.

_-Oui, mais pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je pense ne pas avoir agit comme j'aurai du le faire et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de nos vacances si j'avais suivit cette autre optique._

_-D'accord. Vous voulez que j'aille prévenir le docteur Weir._

_-Non, inutile. Bon on y va?_

Et sur ses mots, John se rendormit, le sourire toujours figé aux lèvres.

**OooOOOooo**

Rodney venait juste de partir vers les douches. Vraiment cette expérience commençait très mal. Elisabeth avait de drôle d'idée parfois. Rodney aurait préféré revivre l'explosion d'une galaxie (surtout s'il en était l'instigateur), mais non, madame avait préféré une expérience de tout repos, calme et paisible...on en reparlera!

Ronon avança lentement en direction des douches. Il avait bien l'intention de se rafraîchir mais également de suivre de près le scientifique, dès fois qu'une autre bestiole fasse irruption dans la cabine de douche. Le colonel Sheppard le devança.

_-Non Ronon, je m'en occupe._

_-Ca ne me dérange pas colonel. C'est même assez distrayant d'affronter des ennemis qui se détruisent d'un simple coup de pied!_

_-Oui, je m'en doute mais suivre Rodney est plus rébarbatif. Restez avec Teyla, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'être sauvé, elle aussi._

_-Teyla? De quoi?_

Sheppard s'énerva.

_-De rien! J'en sais rien, mais JE suit Rodney! C'est un ordre Ronon._

Ronon haussa un sourcil à la Teal'c puis repartit vers le campement. De son côté, John se cacha et attendit que Rodney réapparaisse. Comme prévu ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir, bougon et râleur, maudissant l'absence d'intimité qui lui volait son droit à une parfaite hygiène.

_-Il y a une petite rivière par là-bas Rodney._

_-Non merci colonel, je croie que pour cette nuit, ça ira._

_-Très bien, je vais également aux douches dans ce cas._

_-Inutile John, il y a là-bas..._

McKay ne put finir sa phrase car Sheppard, plus rayonnant que jamais, courrait déjà vers ce nouveau futur qu'il comptait bien exploiter.

**FIN**


End file.
